1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a means of and a machine for inserting inserts into successive leading ends of a paper web while the web is formed into successive envelope blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been practice to form inserts and envelopes at separate locations and to assemble the completed packages (envelopes and inserts) at a situs remote from the apparatus for the preparation of either component as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,958 of Dec. 6, 1932.
Likewise, it has been practice to preliminarily perform upon a paper web appropriate blanking and scoring operations to enable the operator to bring to the envelope-making machine a prepared web, usually in roll form, to serve the envelope-making function of that machine.
Too, it has also been known to stack an insert and to fold a blank relative thereto during passage along a continuous single line by laying the insert upon a preformed and precut envelope blank, folding the blank along predetermined lines and glued in certain areas, so that there is formed a mailing piece inclusive of envelope and insert. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,696 of July 29, 1969.
Such a system has dictated the use of precut envelope blanks, itself representing unnecessary expense, as well as the feature of the partial gumming and drying of the adhesive in advance of the insertion operation. In addition, the blanks need to be carefully stacked to the end that they may be appropriately delivered for the inserting and folding stages, suggesting the need of an attendant or auxiliary equipment, not to mention constant attendance on the part of maintenance personnel.
There are other known envelope manufacturing systems in which a continuous paper web is advanced from a supply roll. The moving web is scored and notched at spaced intervals to define envelope blanks having side flaps and unsevered end flaps. As the still unsevered envelope blanks are advanced, insert material is deposited on the blanks and the side flaps are folded over the insert material. Adhesive is applied to the upwardly exposed portions of the folded side flaps. The blanks are then severed from the moving web to define free end flaps, which are then folded over the side flaps to form completed envelopes having inserts sealed therein. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,304 issued Dec. 21, 1971.